


If You Had To Ask

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra's challenge to use Paris and the quote about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Had To Ask

"Hello, pet." 

"Oh god, can't you leave me alone?" Buffy sighed and thumped her head on the table of the bistro she was sitting outside of. "You're like Death. It's scary." 

Spike pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, cigarette dangling from his lips. "You really shouldn't be frightened of death. He's very approachable, really, not at all aloof, never passes by on the other side of the street simply because he's not been introduced. He makes no distinction of class...a flea- bitten rat or a beautiful princess, it's all the same to death." 

Buffy raised her eyes and gave him a look. "You are so strange." 

"I try," he replied, giving her a cocky grin. "So, luv, what brings you to gay Parie?" 

"Vacation," she lied. "From fiends like you." 

"Ouch, right to the heart," Spike mocked, putting his hands on his chest. 

"Did I do something in a past life to deserve this?" Buffy asked heavenward. "Step on someone's toes, maybe? If so, I'm sorry!" 

Spike chuckled. "I think you're being overly dramatic, ducks." 

"Spike? Shut up," she retorted. She threw a few bills on the table and stood. "Not that I haven't enjoyed this little chat. Actually, I haven't, but that's beside the point. Au Revoir." 

Turning, she headed off into the night, hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket. She had gone perhaps two blocks when she felt him behind her. "I can't go anywhere, can't even sleep without you being there! Will you just leave me alone! 

"No can do, Slayer," Spike said, catching up with her. "You see, I just have this insatiable urge to be the bug on your windshield." 

Buffy stopped walking suddenly and stared at him. "What?" 

"Sorry, been watching too much telly," he replied. "So, tell me, what are you really doing here? And don't give me that crap about vacation. Slayers don't take vacations." 

"Don't you have some humans to kill?" Buffy sneered, quickly walking away from him. 

"Hey, I resent that!" Spike yelled after her. 

Buffy spun and glared at him from a distance. She was about to make one of her usual witty comebacks when she saw a girl running out of the darkness straight at him, stake in hand. "Spike!" she screamed, running faster than she ever ran towards him. 

Spike frowned, wondering what was wrong with the girl. He heard something behind him and he turned to see a small brunette almost upon him, brandishing a sharp, wooden stake. "Bloody hell," he swore, his unlife flashing before him. 

Suddenly he was thrown to the side, just as the brunette's stake descended towards his heart. He fell heavily to the ground and saw the Slayer fighting with the girl. With strength and experience with her, Buffy soon had rendered the girl unconscious. She turned to him, a smile on her face as she staggered. "What? No puns for the Slayer who just got staked?" 

Buffy fell to her knees, wooden stake protruding from her chest. She closed her eyes and hissed as Spike caught her, laying her gently on the ground. "Damn, this hurts." 

"Hold on, you stupid woman," Spike said, his voice shaking. "I'll get you over to the infirmary and you'll be terrorizing me in no time." 

"Don't think that's gonna happen, Spike," Buffy said, coughing. Blood coated her shirt and some trickled from her mouth. "But hell, I'm suppose to die young anyway, right?" 

"I threatened to kill you, tried to a bloody hell of a lot of times, but you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save my life," he said, tears filling his blue eyes.

"Looks that way," she replied in a weakening voice.

"Slayer, why?" Spike asked quietly. 

"If you have to ask, you'll never understand," Buffy said, raising a blood covered hand to lay it on his cheek. 

Spike watched as the life went out of her eyes, her hand falling back onto the pavement leaving a red-streaked hand print on his face. He suddenly snarled loudly, his demon coming to the foreground and he stormed over to the fallen brunette. Viciously, he grabbed her by the neck and ripped her throat out, then stamped down on her head, crushing her skull beneath his boot. 

He went back over to the fallen Slayer's side and picked her up, heading into the night. 

 

End


End file.
